Moonlight Promises
by Kiko-tan
Summary: --Chapter 1: Prologue-- Lupin and Jigen are deeply in love, but they're not the only ones. Love triangle between our favorite three male leads. Rated for language and hinted adult situations.
1. Gekkou no Kiss

Intro**//Gekkou no Kiss**

The moon shone brightly, their glasses of wine forgotten. Their hands were full with other matters. "Isn't the scenery perfect?" Lupin sighed, pressing his cheek against Jigen as he got lost within it's beauty. The sky was dark enough to pass for black, which only accented the stars in his eyes.

"Perfectly romantic," Jigen muttered sarcastically. "But I'm not one for romance."

"Oh?" Lupin rose and tugged on Jigen by the shoulders. "I'll bet you're wrong, Jigen-chan."

It was hard for Jigen to argue with those lips roughly shoved up against his own until it felt as if they were melting together. He hated it. He hated the warmth he felt and the way he couldn't begin to object over the weird pet names and the random shows of affection, because somewhere inside of him, the masochism was fluttering away, along with his self control.

"Jii-chan," Lupin cooed. Apparently he was an old man now.

"Shut up," he warned the thief, pressing firmly against his chest until he hit the wall.

Lupin smirked. "Yes, sir." He gave a small salute and undid the first few buttons of his shirt with a smirk, a large lump sliding down Jigen's throat. It was a game to him. Always with the teasing game. Suddenly turned off(yet unfortunately, not enough), Jigen turned and slid open the door to their humble abode. It wasn't a surprise that his arm was grasped before he could go very far. The thief's arms slipped suavely around his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly, he could feel Lupin's wamrth approaching further and the eventual breath hitting his ear. "I'll be good," Lupin whispered softly, flipping Jigen back around and tackling his lips in a sloppy kiss.

That time, Jigen clutched the red jacket and allowed himself to lose control. There was no holding back. He was fucking _in love_ with the little bastard, and he knew he was loved in return. It wasn't the words, which were awfully pretty themselves, but the way Lupin would absent-mindedly stroke his hand in their quiet moments, the way Lupin's lips would peck their way down his neck, the way Lupin would whisper his name with such uncharacteristic tenderness in his voice, and even the fervor in their most violent of make-out sessions. He didn't deserve it.

Nearby, dark, pain filled eyes clenched shut, head whipping away. He couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't in the first place, but couldn't move either, not until his throat burned. He knelt down, holding his hand over his mouth as if that could take the nausea away. It was disgraceful how hard it was becoming to keep his outward composure, even worse than it had been before. Once he was able to taste something other than bile, he stood and made his way back to his room where he threw his sword across and loosened his clothing. He cursed to himself quietly as he gazed out into the moonlight, where he'd had his first real kiss and it hadn't meant a thing.

---

Is that some jealousy Kikot-an senses?

Lupin: Of who!?

Jii-chan: Calm down. We'll see. Wait, my name's not-

-Lupin kisses Jigen to quiet him down-

Kiko-tan: Don't you just love a good mystery?

-still kissing-

Kiko-tan: K-Kawaii...


	2. Mayonaka no Regret

The blanket hung lightly on Jigen's unclothed form, the light of the moon illuminating his tanned skin. Goemon bid him goodnight as he slipped back into his kimono and left the room without another word. _'Kuso,'_ Jigen thought, holding the cloth closer to him. He lowered his head onto his knees. _'Wakannaiyo. Why... Why do I do this to myself? To Lupin... Kami yo.'_ He still remembered the heartbroken gaze of the samurai, unfocused as the intoxicated man spilled all of his feelings to the worst person possible. And yet, he hadn't been jealous. Rather, he felt sorry for Goemon. Why _had_ it been him? Goemon had so strongly admired Lupin for so many years, that even he had joked about it before he found out the truth. That night, he had gotten drunk, too. And that was when he'd started his relationship with Goemon and why he found himself having little trust in Lupin. It was because he didn't trust himself, and didn't think anyone else should either. And at that point, it would be bad no matter what happened.

Meanwhile, in the samurai's bedroom lay Goemon himself. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep if any at all that night, only able to brood about the foolish things he was doing. He was tearing his friendships and his friends apart. The first time he met Lupin, he had a strong admiration for him. He treated Goemon as an equal, but Goemon knew he could never be that. He seemed like some kid that merely got lucky. He was good, that was undeniable, but he wasn't Lupin good. He was fine with that. It was when he realized his feelings that he started not being so fine with that. And when his friends got together, that was the last straw. He got drunk one night and was planning on leaving, but his plans took a detour.

And yet, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he had developed certain feelings for Jigen, too. It was amazing for the man to have such compassion for him. It shocked him, even at that moment. And that was the reason he cried. He cried for Lupin, unknowing of the horrible betrayal behind him, and for Jigen whose crime was caring too much, and him for letting himself fall victim to unnecessary feelings. He'd let them take over, and it felt like there was no end to it.

Lupin stared into his glass. His body felt light, but his mind was heavy. It was likely that unless he got completely wasted, there was no possible way to get rid of the thoughts; the suspicions. Just when he thought that Jigen was warming up to him, he seemed to separate himself again. One night, Jigen would eagerly seek him out, and then next he seemed to be avoiding him. He told himself time and time again that he was thinking about it too deeply, but inside he knew there was something wrong. The strange look Jigen seemed to get when someone else was in the room was strange and even hurtful. Was Jigen embarrassed of being with him? With a bitter laugh, he downed the rest of his liquor and got onto his feet.

"Jigen-cha~n!" He had that lopsided grin Jigen liked to tease him for. "Oya! It looks like you've gotten ready for me."

Jigen, wearing nothing but a towel from his recent bask in tap water, removed it and started dressing without blinking an eye. He could feel the thief's perverted gaze on his back the whole time until he sat on the bed and glared. "What do you want, Lupin?"

A slight frown came to Lupin's face. "Nani? I just came for a goodnight kiss." He pursed his lips and made kissing sounds as he leaned closer to his grumpy lover.

Jigen, still glowering, gave a small peck to Lupin's lips and settled into bed, turning his back to Lupin. "Goodnight."

Perplexed, Lupin stood there for a moment before releasing a sigh and leaving the room. At that moment, he kind of missed Fujiko. At least he more or less knew what he was getting with her. He really did miss her. For a while, they'd kept in contact and discussed their recent adventures and even problems. Much to his dismay, he fit the gay boyfriend role more than he liked, and she didn't seem to mind that. At the same time, he understood why she had limited their conversations. Their relationship had become much less exciting; and what relationship of his hadn't? Nevertheless, he persisted. Giving up was not something Lupin III liked to do, nor was it in any way worth it in his mind. But sometimes, every once in a blue moon, it was temping.

---

Kiko-tan: And now we know what's going on. The anticipation!

Zenigata-san: Ah. Kawaisou. Lupin! Jitsu wa... suki!!

Kiko-tan: -ignoring his confession- You were here? Since when?

Zenigata-san: Urusai! I can enjoy a romance story if I want! -runs away-

Kiko-tan: -sweatdrops-


End file.
